Why'd you hurt Jesse?
by dreaming of dom
Summary: Vanessa is Jesse step-sister. They are beyond close, the only problem is that they haven't seen each other in six years. When Vanessa finally goes to visit Jesse, she meets the team. She doesn't like Dom, for two reasons: one:his attitude. two:he hurt Jes
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the original FATF characters.  
  
N/A- This is my first fanfic, enjoy!  
  
Name: Vanessa Rodregez  
  
Age: 19  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Tatoos: one faerie on her right ankle  
  
piercings: three in each ear, bellybutton  
  
Hair: brown with red chunks in it  
  
eyes: deep brown  
  
Relation to the team: Jesse ex-step-sister, she hasn't seen Jesse for six   
years. They are still very close, and consider each other family.  
  
Other: Was schooling in Scotland, is hispanic, pretty strong, dosen't know   
what to major in, loves to party, and loves to drive.  
************VANESSA (pov)**************  
I'm so glad, i'm finally going to see Jesse. I sighed. I hadn't seen  
him in six years, we still talked. I was finally able to come visit in from   
Scotland. Since I had lived there so long, I had developed some of an accent,  
which collided with my original one. Making me sound kind of funny.   
I pulled into a garage alleyway.   
"This is it." I mumbled, trying to hold back my excitement.  
I walked into what seemed to be the office, and rang the bell.  
"Yes?" A young girl, nineteen, twenty years old asked.  
"Yeah, may I see Jesse Santos?" I asked.  
"Uh, yeah," The girl went out a door, and five minutes later came back in   
with Jesse.  
"Jesse!" I ran up to give him a hug.  
"Nessa!" Jesse hugged me greatly.  
I glanced back to the corner at the girl. She was standing there with  
a confused look on her face.  
"Oh, sorry. Mia this is my sister, Vanessa Rodreqez. Vanessa, this is Mia   
Toretto." Jesse introduced after the hug was over.  
"Hey," Mia smiled. "Jesse you told us you had no sisters."   
"Well, ex-step-sister. I guess I spaced telling you guys she was coming." Jesse  
grabbed my hand, and led me into the garage.  
"Hey Hey! Who you got there dawg?" A guy with a yellow beanie on asked.  
"This is my sister, Vanessa," Jesse introduced. "Nessa, this is Leon, Vince,  
and Dominic."  
"Hi," I looked at all of them. There was one inparticular standing by a black  
honda civic, with a black wifebeater on, and was built to the max that by  
first look I didn't particulary like. He looked pig-headed,   
"So you guys lookin for a new mechanic?"  
"I hope you're not talking about you. I bet you know jack." Dominic walked over to me.  
"Big boy, I know a lot more then you think." I really didn't like him.  
"She knows a lot Dom." Jesse stood inbetween us. Giving me space to glare.  
"Hahaha. Watch yourself." Dom walked away.  
I looked at Jesse, who took me into another office, clouded by smoke.  
"I don't like him." I refered to Dom.  
"Once you get used to him, you'll learn to like him." Jesse took a drag of   
a cigarette.  
I just nodded.  
********LATER THAT NIGHT**********  
"Who's up for a Corona?" Jesse asked me.  
"Corona? You guys carry wine coolers? Or Zimas?" I asked.  
"The only kind of beer allowed in this house, is Corona's." Jesse explained.  
"Alright then." I smiled.  
"So, Nessa where you from?" Leon asked.  
"Well, I was schooling in Scotland, but originally, Coulmbia." I explained.  
"How come, ya'll are related?" Vince pointed.  
"Well, my mama, met his Pa. They married, then they divorced. During the time  
they were married, me and Jesse got really close." I told them.  
"Sexually? Jesse, dawg." Leon started.  
"No, man. As in friends!" Jesse hit Leon over the head.  
I took a sip of my Corona, and looked up just in time to see Dom walk  
in.  
I groaned.  
"You can handle beer too! Jesse you're sister is the best." Dom said sarcasticlly.  
"I bet I can handle more then you, big-boy." I cocked.   
"You like to bet a lot, my dear. You from Vegas? I won't put you through the pain   
of losing." Dom sat down.  
"I'm from Coulmbia." I couldn't come up with any better comeback.  
N/A- Please review!! 


	2. Not so bad?

********Nessa (pov)*********  
I walked into the garage, to go see Jesse. I had just gotten in from  
my hotel. Jesse had invited me to stay here with him, but I didn't really  
want too. I had to look for an apartment, sometime I wanted to bring Jesse.  
Try to talk him into moving with me.  
"Hey Jesse." I greeted.  
"Oh, hey Nessa." He looked up from the computer.  
"I'm going to be looking for an apartment today." I told him.  
"Oh cool. Why not just move in with me?" He suggested.  
"I don't think Dom would like that." I smiled.  
"You and Dom didn't hit it off huh?" Jesse focused on his computer.  
"No," I said flatly, "Listen, I'm going to go talk to Mia."  
I walked over to the resturant. I saw Mia behind the counter, looking  
rather bored.  
"Hey Mia." I smiled.  
"Oh hey. How are you?" She asked.  
"I'm fine. You bored?" I asked her back.  
"I'll live." She shrugged.  
"Dom doesn't like me does he?" I sat on the stool.  
"I don't know. I don't talk to him about people much." Mia got me a coke.  
There were more then one reason why I didn't like Dom. He put my brother  
in danger. No offense to Jesse but, I don't think he's smart enough to think for  
himself, when Dominic's in the picture. Sure, he raced that Tran guy for his Pinks,  
but Dom didn't do anything to stop that.   
"I know there's somthing you're not telling me." Mia eyed me.  
"I know I know." I smiled.  
"That might be?" Mia asked.  
"I'm looking for an apartment today." I smiled even bigger.  
"Why don't you live with us?" Mia suggested too.  
"That's what Jesse wanted me to do, but i'll tell you the same thing I told  
him. I don't think Dom would want it." I shrugged.  
"Wouldn't want what?" Dom stolled up behind me.  
"She doesn't think you would allow her to stay with us." Mia told him.  
"That's fine. As long as she doesn't get in my way." Dom stormed.  
"See?" Mia laughed.  
"We will." I put my head down.  
Maybe Dom wasn't so bad. He was letting me stay in his house...  
********Dom (pov)***********  
I wasn't to sure about Vanessa. Even if she was related to Jesse.  
Somehow anyway. She was kind of cute. She could hold her own...........  
N/A-kind of cheesy, but it works! 


	3. Racer Heaven

N/A- Heres three!  
  
**********Nessa(pov)***********  
I wanted to go to the clubs that night. Maybe help Jesse find someone  
to go out with. Or at least fuck for the night. I knew that I needed some guy  
to mack on, and who knows, maybe we'd be more. After being in Scotland for   
so long, scottish guys get buggy. They were so unatractive, and usually hounded  
me like I was lunch.   
"Nessa, um, you wana go racing with us tonight?" Jesse came in, his white  
wifebeater wasn't so white anymore, and his jeans were covered in grease.  
"Racing? Sure." My plans were changed.  
"k, we're leaving in ten." Jesse closed the door.  
"Racing? Vanessa, you'll have fun. There'll be tons of guys there." I was talking to myself.  
In ten minutes I was in Jesses' car and we were off to the racequarters.  
I wasn't so sure I liked racing. It got people into trouble. Hell I loved trouble  
but I wasn't so sure.  
I looked into the car next to us. It was Dominic's. I let my hate for  
him go down a little. Now it was only to a minor dislike. I just found him  
annoying and pigheaded. I looked over at him. His right hand was draped on  
the wheel. He was staring straight at the light. I couldn't help but, find   
him a bit cute.  
"Don't start don't start." I mumbled quietly to myself.  
Even with the blast of the radio Jesse heard me.  
"Start what?" Jesse asked confused.  
"When I know for sure, i'll tell you." I smiled.  
I noticed I was starting to get snobbish myself. What is with me?  
************Dominic (pov)**************  
I decided that Vanessa wasn't so bad. I found her annoying and stubborn  
but, I could see past that. When we were at the stop light I saw her staring   
at me. I couldn't help but, gaze back. Hopefully she didn't notice. The way  
her mouth curled when she was angry. The way her brows defined themselves  
when she was in thought. The way she looked at Jesse. She loved Jesse like a brother,  
or closer. She would do anything for him. Except get intimate, that much was  
noticable.  
" Dominic." I almost hit myself. I was falling for Vanessa.  
************Nessa(pov)***********  
"Okay so, are you racing?" I asked Jesse.  
"Me? No. I just check to see if Dom's cars alright after he races." Jesse shrugged.  
"I heard he raced Brian for pinks once." I smiled.  
"Yeah. Brian lost. Then Dominic lost the car. Moreso it blew up." Jesse got out of the car, that's   
when I knew we had arrived. Racer Heaven.  
N/A-hope you like! 


End file.
